


If the Swans Were Related to the Addams Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I made this seperate from my hdc book because I like this one a lot, Might make more chapters idk, This was funny to make tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just some headcanons of our odd family related to the dumb human who fell for a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Pugsley combined his last name with his wife’s who turned out to be a serial killer who the family loved dearly
  * Charlie is the son of Pugsley and married Renee out of curiosity
  * Bella was born on Halloween night and the Addams celebrated her birth by making a rituals which they did to Charlie to help him age slowly
  * They let Renee give Bella her first name and when they heard it they decided to have her middle name be Morrigan
  * It was Morticia, Gomez, Charlie and Pugsley who decided on the middle name
  * Wednesday threatened Renee to not do anything shady or all of them will come after her
  * Renee was horrified by the family she married into and tried to leave and take Bella with her who was currently 3 months old
  * However, the whole Family confronted her as she tried to walk out the door with a squirming Bella, who’s hair was brown with black highlights and reached her waist.
  * Charlie ripped Bella away from her and cooed at her as both Wednesday and Morticia’s mother casted a curse on her for trying to take away an Addams, or as such, a Swan-Addams.
  * Charlie’s mother ends up cutting a piece of her hair to put in a voodoo doll of her
  * Billy is Charlie’s normal friend he had when they were children and they still are
  * The whole reservation know about the Addams and of the small Swan-Addams family
  * Jacob is best friends with Bella of course and he just thinks she’s badass
  * Joel and Wednesday are married of course and had triplets
  * They are a month older than Bella
  * Bella’s hair is brown of course but the whole family notice it gets pitch black when she’s angry
  * Bella looks more like Wednesday but she has the same view in love like her grandparents and great grandparents
  * She grows up playing swords with her great-grandfather and making bombs with her grandfather
  * She also has committed many felonies with her father and grandfather
  * And some murders with Fester
  * All before the age of 6 years old
  * Charlie moves to Forks since he finds the place dreary which he and Bella absolutely love while Bella is 12
  * Everyone is curious about them but learn to stay away from the small Addams-Swan family
  * Bella’s outfits are the same. Just all black
  * Jessica and Lauren act like the girl Bella’s aunt Wednesday tried to kill in summer camp
  * Which irritates Bella but she holds her grounds
  * Up until Mike tries to kiss her during a valentine dance that was mandatory
  * He ended up with a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, a few burn marks, and a broken nose
  * The whole school fear her which makes her happy
  * Although, Angela is the only one brave enough to be her friend
  * When the Cullens arrive she instantly knows what they are
  * Jasper and Edward are so confused why everyone instantly panic or become scared whenever this small tiny 15 year old goth girl comes into the room
  * Up until they see her drink from a fucking poisonous bottle
  * They all freak out until they see a fucking bodyless hand crawl into the cafeteria and greet her
  * By now some of the kids have fainted because no matter how many times they’ve seen her do that they still faint
  * They’re surprised that the girl sitting with her didn’t flinch or freak out




	2. Chapter 2

  * Edward informs his siblings on what her name is but only everyone in the school knows her as Bella Swan
  * Mostly because they wanna ignore the fact she’s related to the most crazy family there is in thr fucking planet
  * She’s a freshman but she takes AP classes so the only class she has is with Edward is P.E
  * He notices that she sits on the bleachers the whole time wearing black shorts and a long sleeved black shirt with white stripes on them (similar to Wednesday’s swim outfit in the second movie)
  * Her blood does somewhat call out to her but he’s more fascinated by how she scares everyone just by being there
  * She is intrigued by them and how they can actually be in school because of what they are
  * Rose is somewhat intrigued because of how she can make everyone in the halls get to the sides as soon as she walks through
  * Emmett finds it funny as well but is curious of course
  * They’re all in the parking lot hearing almost everyone until they only hear silence and they look around wondering why they see Bella walking towards them slowly with Thing resting on her shoulder
  * Also forgot to mention she has her hair in pigtails similar to Wednesday’s but has some strands down for her to twirl when thinking
  * When she gets close to them she tilts her head a little before giving a half smile that really doesn’t look like a smile and hums
  * They grow impatient until she says the one thing they never wamted to hear
  * “I know what you are.”




	3. Chapter 3

Archie is here since I respect him more and that’s that

  * They all feel intense dread inside themselves
  * Before they try to say something she arches an eyebrow before walking away
  * _“What the fuck was that?!”_
  * Angela walks up to them and smiled softly
  * _“She’s Bella. She’s such a sweethart,”_ she sighs smiling before walking off to catch up with Bells.
  * They raise an eyebrow before panicking and heading home to inform Carlisle and Esme on what was happening
  * Bella and Lurch head back home after dropping Angie off at her home and hugs Charlie before making a call for there to be a family reunion
  * Also forgot to mention they live in a mansion like house close to the woods
  * The whole town are surprised as they witness a cloud of black appear until they see the odd looking people and realize it’s the Swan-Addams relatives
  * They wince as loud music comes from the house
  * So do the Cullens
  * Morticia cooes at her great-grandaughter and kisses her forehead before congratulating her for what she did to Mike
  * _“You should’ve broken his fingers,”_ the triplets say with glee and she winks at them letting her hair turn black for a few seconds
  * _“You never know. He may step out of line.”_
  * They laugh loudly before pulling her into their group and dance
  * Bella’s grandmother pulls her away and winks at her before handing her a machete from a murder she had just committed a week prior and had gotten away with of course
  * Bella’s eyes widen and she smiles widely before running off to use it on one of her relatives
  * Probably Fester
  * Jacob and Billy are there and are having a fun time even if they know that the Cullens are there they probably have better things to worry about
  * The whole Addams clan decide to stay for much longer to the delight of their hosts
  * The next day at school Edward winces as everyone screams in their heads as they see Bella placing a machete on her backpack
  * Of course the principal of course fears her father and her, at least he was promised that nothing bad would happen to someone who is a non-Addams family
  * Unless it was necessary
  * Although the thing with Mike was avoidable but that boy learned the hard way
  * Archie gulps and giggled nervously as Bella sat next to him in his AP English Lit class
  * He nervously nibbles on his pencil and scribbles random words to calm down
  * Mostly for his freak out is because he can’t see anything about her
  * Her nervously taps his pencil against the desk and bounces his leg a little before yelping as she grabbed his hand in a surprisingly tight grip, her hair starting to turn black
  * She stares at him before whispering calmly but with squinty eyes, _“stop it. Now.”_
  * He nods nervously and winces as she gripped his wrist more tightly and felt relief as she let go of his hand
  * _“Very surprising to see your kind here. Great-Great-Great Mama would be excited. Especially with who your coven leader is,”_ she says with a smug tone remembering Morticia’s mother talking about the past
  * “W….what?” Archie squeaks out
  * _“It’s nothing,”_ she hums softly
  * During lunch they watch her from the corner of their eyes and gag a little as she eats something that smells horrible to them before drinking from the glass bottle labeled as POISON
  * Edward frowns seeing the memory of what happened with Archie and becomes intrigued by her much more
  * Jasper is just curious as how such a small girl can cause such emotional disturbance among everyone
  * Rosalie is as well but mostly how such a beautiful girl doesn’t have boys fawning over her
  * Edward curiously watches her as she sits on the bleachers reading a book labeled Spells
  * He’s broken out of his thought when Mike taps him on the shoulder
  * “F…fair warning. She’s a fucking weirdo and evil.”
  * He frowns at the foul language, _“why do you say that?”_
  * Mike winces as he remembers and Edward winces seeing the burning anger from Bella seen in the memories
  * Which makes him more curious about her
  * “She’s part of the Addams clan,” he whispers softly to Edward
  * ‘Clan? Addams’ race around in Ed’s thoughts before a dodgeball is thrown hard at his direction and misses his face by inches but hit another student who passes out
  * His eyes widen and he and Mike look up to see that Bella is walking up to them while humming
  * “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Bye dude. Good luck,” Mike squeaks out before running off
  * He stays frozen as Bella walks up to him and awkward chuckles as she sizes him up
  * _“The Spanish Influenza. It’s what ended your life am I not correct?”_
  * His eyes widened, not at how she guessed but in how soft and bell like her voice sounded. It also sounded like a small bird
  * _“H…how did you…know?”_




End file.
